poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Crime and Punishment
Crime and Punishment is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise After Bigor, Vigor, and Igor have returned from their week-long vacation, they are immediately scolded and grounded by Marcus for leaving without permission. Holly and Cooler then think that Marcus has gone too far. Plot Part One (Igor, Vigor, and Bigor have returned from their vacation.) Igor: You know, maybe next time, we can bring Bright Eyes and Precious with us. Don't you think? Bigor: Sure. (Marcus, Gamma, Sarge, Antonio, TJ, Tony the Artist, and Tim enter.) Igor: Oh, hi guys. Marcus: Attention! (The trio stood up like soldiers.) Marcus: Where have you three been for the last week? Bigor: We... we were vacationing in the woods. Antonio: Do you three have any idea what has happened over the last week?! (The three shake their heads.) Vigor: No. TJ: The whole pound's been worried sick! Gamma: We were going to start a search party. (Tony the Artist hollers at the trio in Italian.) Igor: What did he say? Sarge: He said "What were you three thinking? Deserting the pound without Holly's permission!" TJ: And it's against the rules to leave the pound without Holly's permission. Bigor: But I left a note. Marcus: I don't care if you left a note or not! Before you leave the pound, you're supposed to ask Holly IN PERSON! Now, each of you march to your doghouses and think about what you did! (Igor, Vigor, and Bigor sadly go inside their doghouses.) Marcus: I hated to do this, but it's for their own good. (Holly and Cooler enter.) Holly: What's all the commotion? Cooler: Yeah, we heard shouting from inside. Marcus: Terribly sorry, Cooler and Holly, but Igor, Vigor and Bigor left the pound without asking your permission. Holly: But they left me a note. And for me, that's good enough. Marcus: No, it isn't. Here, I'll show you why. (Marcus pulls out the Pound Puppy Rulebook and reads it.) Marcus: (Reading) Rule #117, no puppy and/or kitten under the age of 12 dog years/eight-tenths of a cat year old is allowed to leave the puppy pound without the pound owner's permission or without an older member's supervision. If one wishes to leave the puppy pound for a while, he or she must ask the owner of the puppy pound in person. Written hand-notes, text-messages, e-mails, and phone-calls are out of the question. Holly: Marcus, you are taking this too seriously and you're going too far. I'm in charge of this pound, and I say the note was enough. Besides, some rules were not meant to be obeyed, like the high tax of the British. Now, you go to the boys and apologize or be suspended from the pound for two weeks. Cooler: I'm with Holly. The three didn't commit any major no-no's. They said where they were going and that they would be back in a week. So we can't really punish them for anything. But, we can punish you for intimidation, along with overreacting. You could be suspended for two weeks, you know. (Marcus has a look of guilt on his face as he closes the book.) Marcus: Well, that's true. Fine, I’ll talk, But I won’t reduce their punishments. (Meanwhile, Bigor, Vigor, and Igor are at Igor's doghouse.) Igor: Okay. Let's go over our lines for our next Three Pooches episode. (Reading) You know what I think? I think I'm getting tired of being ordered around. (Outside Igor's doghouse...) Marcus: Perphaps Holly and Cooler were right. I suppose an apology would be in order. Igor: (Reading) I mean, seriously! Where does He get off heating up like that? (Marcus double-takes.) Marcus: Big mistake. (Marcus gets a tape recorder out.) Bigor: (Reading) Yeah! Who does he think he is parading around in that tacky military uniform? Marcus: (Quietly) Tacky?! This was my father's old uniform! Vigor: (Reading) Yeah! Not to mention that he has a face only a mother could love. Igor: (Reading) He's an example of an abusive man! Bigor: (Reading) He's a Hothead! Vigor: (Reading) And I wouldn't be caught dead looking at that strict man. Igor: (Reading) You took the words right out of my mouth. (Marcus stops recording.) Marcus: Well, you three won't get away with it. Your punishments will be extended. (Marcus rushes off. At the office of Holly and Cooler, Holly and Cooler are sorting adoption papers. Marcus walks in.) Marcus: Take a listen to what they said about me. (Marcus sets the tape recorder down and presses play. Marcus, Holly, and Cooler listen to the tape recorder.) (Back at Igor's house, the trio are still rehearsing for their episode. Vigor grabs a pre-made imitation pie.) Vigor: (Reading) Oh, wise hounds, eh? Bigor: (Reading) No, Joe! (Bigor and Igor duck. Marcus opens the door.) Marcus: Soldiers... (Vigor, not noticing Marcus, throws the pie. The pie smacks Marcus in the face. The trio then notice Marcus, who is now even angrier than before.) Vigor: Uh oh. Marcus: Your punishments have been extended. (Marcus leaves. Later, outside Holly's office, Marcus can be heard shouting and hollering. Vigor and Bigor are waiting with worried looks on their faces. Bright Eyes enters.) Bright Eyes: Hi, guys. What's going on? (Igor leaves Holly's office, unable to speak.) Igor - Bright Eyes, do something about that hothead, before His punishments cause one of Us to snap. Bright Eyes - What do You mean? Marcus: (Off-screen, shouting) You think you're so funny throwing a pie at me, eh?! If I was your father, I'd give you such a thrashing! And another thing, you're even more hideous than I am! Now, get out of my sight! You're grounded for eight weeks! Bigor: Zero Weeks! Marcus: make that Twelve weeks! Vigor: You better stop barking orders! Marcus: No! I don't take orders from a young pup like Yourselves. Vigor: Remind Me not to eat at Your restaurant. Marcus: (Shouting) I'm a General! not a Waiter! Igor - Please, He’s gone off the deep end. (Vigor and Bigor leave the office. The other heroes, including Holly and Cooler, enter.) Cooler: We heard hollering from outside. What's going on? (Marcus leaves. Bigor, Igor, and Vigor sadly lower their heads.) Bigor: Well, I guess I can kiss my next week-long vacation goodbye. Tony: Something must be done about this. Gloomy: I agree. Smokey: Oh, come now, those three had it coming for assaulting Marcus. And besides, they were the rule-breakers, not Marcus. (Tony and Gloomy glare at Smokey.) Smokey: (Lowly) I'll say no more. Tony: He can't extend their punishment because They tried to overrule Him. I'd better tell Holly before it gets out of control. because I'm sure what will happen of Marcus punishes them too much... Gloomy: What? Tony: Well, It could involve Igor trying a mean prank on Marcus. I'm sure You know the rest. Smokey: I'd better take My leave. (tries to leave, but Gloomy stops Him) Gloomy: No one likes a tattletale, Smokey. Smokey: Ugh. fine. (However, a while later, Smokey tells Marcus the whole thing.) Marcus: I see. You better keep an eye on him in he case he tries something he'll regret. Part Two (Marcus is having a talk with Itchy and Snichey by the pound gates.) Marcus: And if you see a member younger than 12 dog years or eight-tenths of a cat year or nine human years old wandering off without permission, notify me. Itchy and Snichey: (Saluting) Yes, sir! (Holly and Cooler enter.) Holly: Marcus, what's going on? Marcus: I just put Itchy and Snichey on guard duty. Morning shift, noon shift, and night shift. Just taking precautions. Holly: Precautions? Cooler: What precautions? Marcus: What I mean to say is that I want to keep this pound from having any more underaged runaways. Holly: Marcus, I know that you were trying to keep order in the pound, but, after Igor returned, You keep treating them like criminals, and it’s got to stop. Marcus: No. Igor, Vigor, and Bigor deserved their sentence and nothing more. Holly: Marcus! Did you at least apologize? Marcus: I tried to apologize, but they insulted me and attacked me! Just be thankful that I gave Igor a lighter sentence because he was the least involved. Cooler: Marcus, you can't be judge, jury, and executioner! Only Holly can approve the punishments before they take effect. (Marcus thinks for a while.) Marcus: You have a point. A trial will be in order. (Later, at the pound building, a trial is being held. All of the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Staff Members are present. King is the baliff.) King: This is the case of Marcus McGillicuddy versus Igor Strayvinski, Vigor Strayvinski, and Bigor Tchowkovsky. Judge Holly and Cooler with preside. Holly: Marcus McGillicuddy is suing Igor, Vigor, and Bigor for disobedience, breaking one of the 500 rules of the puppy pound, causing mass hysteria all over the pound, emotionally distressing Tony Rigs, and assault and battery. Igor, Vigor, and Bigor are counter-suing for emotional distress. If the trio are found guilty, the punishment will be no Captain Canine, no TV, no video games, no making web videos, and no reading for entertainment for three monthes. Bright Eyes: WHAT?! Holly: (To Igor, Vigor, and Bigor) How do you three plead? Bigor, Vigor, and Igor: Not guilty! Igor: And we won't comply with this unfair punishment. the way General Hothead was looking down at Us, He was treating Us like Hardened criminals! We want a fair trial. Marcus: There will be no fair trial for you three! You three distressed my brother-in-Law! See? (Gestures to Tony in a depressed mood) I demand that you three reimburse Tony for making him worry about you! Smokey: Yeah! You tell them, Marcus! (Holly bangs the gavel.) Cooler: Cool it! To the Defendants. There will be a Fair Trial. As for the Plaintiff, If You expect Me to deny them a fair trial, I'd violate the Sixth amendment. so, stop trying to get Your way. (To Smokey) As for you, you need to cool it. (Marcus and Smokey say nothing else.) Holly: Let's hear the plantiff's story first. Marcus: Well, you see, I was going over there to apologize for giving them an unfair punishment and I heard them talking smack about me and my father's military uniform. Of course, I assumed it was my imagination and want back to apologize once more, but then, out of revenge, they assaulted me with pie! (Vigor holds a paper that says "Did Not, Not, Not!". The spectators laugh.) Marcus: Did too, did too, did too! Smokey: Those three are guilty! (Gamma emits a lemur call to silence the courtroom.) Holly: Thank you, Mr. Gamma. Marcus: (To Vigor) Don't interrupt me. (To everyone else) Now, let me ask you all this. How many of you read the note Bigor left in Holly's office? (Holly and Cooler raise their hands.) Marcus: Only two raised their hands while the rest of us were worried sick and were afraid that they got captured by Stoneheart and her minions! The real emotional distress came to me from my little brother-in-law who was sobbing and crying because he was worried about Igor. (Marcus then takes out a plastic bag. Inside the bag is the pie tin from Vigor's imitation pie.) Marcus: Exhibit A: The pie. It was used as a weapon to get back at me. Igor - You came at the wrong place at the wrong time. (Marcus takes out the tape recorder.) Marcus: Exhibit B: The conversation. (Marcus presses the play button and it plays the conversation between the trio. After the conversation ends, Marcus presses stop.) Marcus: You hear that? That was the sound of three sick freaks laughing about how tacky I dressed and how I Iooked. Bigor - You were eavesdropping. Marcus: (In a cocky tone) And why do you three little liars object? Vigor: We were rehearsing for our upcoming Three Pooches episode! (Marcus lets out a loud "HA!", startling the whole courtroom.) Marcus: I beg to differ. Igor: I ought to spray you with a fire hose! Marcus: Now, You let Violent thoughts go in Your brainless heads? (To Holly) See? This is exactly what I'm talking about! Three little maniacs who are eager to kill me while I sleep! (Holly bangs the gavel.) Cooler: Cool it! All right then, let's hear Igor, Bigor, and Vigor's story. Bigor: A week ago, I was so excited about going on a vacation with my cousins that I forgot to ask you for permission. Marcus: (Quietly) Liar. Bigor: So, I left you a note saying that I'll be back and we enjoyed ourselves. When we got back, we were immediately confronted by Marcus, TJ, Timmy, Mr. Gamma, and Antonio and were accused of deserting the pound without permission. (Marcus taunts Igor, Vigor, and Bigor, causing the audience to giggle.) Bigor: Later, to make ourselves feel better, we decided to rehearse for our next Three Pooches episode, but Marcus overheard us and thought that we were saying bad things about him. (Marcus makes funny faces at the trio, causing the audience to laugh quietly.) Bigor: Finally, Vigor made an imitation pie and was about to throw it at Igor. The both of us ducked and it hit Marcus by accident. Marcus: (While pounding his fists) It was not by accident! It was completly out of malice and vengeance! (Holly bangs the gavel.) Holly: Please. No more disturbances. And stop taunting the three. Igor: Thank you, judge. Cooler: (To Marcus) Now, please cool it. (Marcus says nothing and sticks his tongue out at the trio.) Bigor: We then got yelled at and were sentenced up to twelve weeks in grounding time, then He extended it to sixteen weeks, when Bigor disputed. He's not our owner so he doesn't have the right to punish us. That's the whole story. Marcus: I object because it's nothing but a lot of phoney baloney! Cooler: (Bangs His gavel) Cool it! (Igor draws a picture of Igor zapping Marcus with a Cattle Prod. Marcus retaliates by drawing a picture of Igor, Vigor, and Bigor getting attacked by May, Momo and Smokey. He then flips the paper to show them a drawing of Igor, Vigor, and Bigor in prison uniform, crying.) Marcus: Nyah! Holly: Cooler and I will decide the punishment. As founder of this puppy pound, I hereby find Igor, Vigor, and Bigor... (Igor, Vigor and Bigor have worried looks on their faces.) Holly and Cooler: Not guilty. Igor: Finally. Marcus: What?! (Fuming) But, that's not fair! All right, fine! Let the rogues run away some more from the puppy pound after escaping punishment! Smokey: They rigged the verdict! I demand a retrial! Cooler: Cool it, Smokey! Smokey: I'm sorry. Courtroom drama gives me adrenaline rush. Holly: Marcus, this is the last time I'm saying this. The note was enough. the way they broke a little rule, You're treating them like criminals. What You're doing is a miscarriage of justice. Cooler: Marcus, You don't own Igor or His family members, so You don't decide their punishment. besides, They would never leave the pound without leaving something that lets us know where they are. You still have to apologize to them. Marcus: Why should I apologize?! Holly: Now, You're acting more like a spoiled child! You caused them to be this way. (Marcus leaves. The doors can be heard slamming. Silence fills the courtroom for a few seconds until Marcus returns.) Marcus: And you can forget about coming up to my door and begging on your knees for forgiveness. So, don't speak to me, or anyone associated with Me! Holly: Furthermore, for punishing a Puppy from the Pound that's not even His, Marcus is also ordered to reimburse the Strayvinski Clan in some way. (Marcus leaves again. Igor, Vigor and Bigor feel guilty.) Igor: (Thinking) I'm glad we escaped punishment, but Marcus doesn't seem to be one to accept defeat properly... Cooler: I wonder what would be the cause of Marcus' authoritative personality? Part Three (At Marcus' quarters, Marcus is packing up to leave. Momo enters.) Momo: Marcus? Marcus: (Turning around) Hello, Momo. Momo: You're still not upset that you lost, are you? Marcus: To be honest, there's something I have to tell you. (Marcus sits down on his bed. Momo sits on his lap. Igor, not noticed by Marcus and Momo, stands by the door and listens. Marcus bounces Momo on his knees softly.) Marcus: You see, when I was a kid, I was disciplined by my father and grandfather. Whenever I make mistakes, my father and grandfather would punish me by giving me push-ups for three hours and made me march through the snow for twenty miles. They never forgive me or offered comfortness. When I saw that Igor, Vigor, and Bigor had won the case, I saw myself as a child. Igor, Vigor, and Bigor are having easier childhoods, but me? No. All I had was being punished for making even the tiniest mistake. (Shedding tears) As a child, I never had a parent who would comfort me whenever I had problems. In addition, I never had any friends. Momo: Hmm. I know how you feel. (Marcus hugs Momo.) Marcus: The reason why I punished Igor, Vigor, and Bigor is because I was concerned and scared for them. I care a lot about those three and I don't want them to get hurt. I thought that when I was raised, discipline is the only way to punish those who break the rules. But, now, looking back, I'm not sure if this pound wants me around anymore. My father raised me to be unreasonable. My mother died when I was five years old and she was the only one who cares about me. That's why I'm leaving the pound for good. (Outside Marcus' quarters, Igor is listening to the whole thing.) Igor: Hmm... (Thinking) Poor Marcus. Looks like he wasn't given the proper love and care when he was a kid. (Igor sees Marcus and Momo coming out and he hides.) Marcus: But, before I leave, I'll have to go for a walk. Momo: Do you want me to come with you? Marcus: Sure. (Marcus and Momo leave. Later, Igor is explaining the whole thing to Vigor, Bigor, Holly, Smokey, and Cooler.) Vigor: Oh, my. Poor fellow. I never knew poor Marcus never had a parent who would love and care for him. Cooler: And because he was punished for even the tiniest mistake-eroonies, Marcus grew up to be bitter and authoritive. Bigor: I feel guilty for Marcus. Smokey: Me too. Igor: He had a rough childhood, just like me. (Meanwhile, Marcus and Momo are at the park.) Marcus: (Thinking) If those three don't follow the rules, then they have no place in this pound! Holly's voice: Marcus, They're not your pets, so the punishment is void unless I approve. Marcus: (Thinking) Those Three are nuisances. Try and escape your punishment, and I'll give you a bigger one. Cooler's Voice: This is a pound, not a prison, and you're treating the three like criminals for a little thing like leaving without telling. (Marcus sheds tears and cries. Momo comforts him.) Momo: Marcus! Are you okay? Marcus: I can't leave the pound. Holly and Cooler were right. I must apologize to Igor, Vigor, and Bigor. (Back at the pound, Marcus and Momo walk toward Igor, Vigor, and Bigor.) Marcus: Soldiers- no, Igor, Vigor, and Bigor? (Igor, Vigor, and Bigor look at him.) Marcus: Look. I've been thinking and I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for snapping at you and giving you an unfair punishment. I was scared and worried about you three. I don't blame you if you never spoke to me again. (Igor approaches Marcus and rubs his back.) Igor: Marcus... I'm sorry that you had a terrible childhood. I'm surprised you never had a parent who would show leniency. Marcus: No, Igor. It is I who should be sorry. I should have listened to Holly and Cooler. (Everyone else enters.) Marcus: Igor, Vigor, Bigor, can you ever forgive me? Bigor: An apology was all we ever wanted. Marcus: Does that mean you forgive me? Vigor: Of course. Marcus: Thank... thank you. (Marcus hugs the three and then walks toward Holly and Cooler.) Marcus: Holly, Cooler, you were right. I have been harsh on the boys. Go ahead and punish me. I deserve it. I'm a disgrace to the puppy pound. I should have listened to you. Instead, I let my inner demons get the better of me and gave the trio an unfair punishment. I'm the worst staff member in the history of this puppy pound. I guess from now on, I'll be more reasonable. And now, I'm ready. (Marcus is anticipating the worst as he hangs his head and rubs his arm.) Marcus: (Thinking) Well, here comes the repeat of my childhood. (Instead, Cooler and Holly say nothing for a few seconds until...) Cooler: Marcus? Marcus: Yes, Cooler? Cooler: We're sorry about your bad childhood. Holly: And all the trio wanted is a simple apology. Marcus: So... I guess you found out about my past. Cooler: We sure did. Marcus: Are you going to punish me? Holly: No, Marcus. Cooler: We knew that you had a bad childhood. If we give you an unfair punishment, it would be as if we were hard on you. Marcus: You mean, after what I've done, you're still willing to forgive and forget? Cooler: Yes. Marcus: I...I don't know what to say. (Elaine, Momo, Smokey, and Igor comfort Marcus.) Igor: Don't say anything, Marcus. Just be glad you've got friends who care about you. In fact, you can still conversate with your parents via Wishbone. (Wishbone goes by Marcus.) Wishbone: Yeah, if you're ready, let me know. Cooler: And you're not the worst staff member in the history of this puppy pound. But in the future, just realize that the pound isn't a concentration camp. and be grateful that Your hard-nosed authority won't make the Strayvinski brothers and Bigor Spiteful. Elaine: Marcus honey, I care about you. And I love you. Marcus: Igor? Igor: Yes, Marcus? Marcus: Would you like me to take you, Vigor, Bigor, Bright Eyes, and Precious to see a movie tonight? I'll pay for the tickets and snacks. Igor: That's very nice of you, but I'd rather pay for the tickets. Marcus: Why? Igor: I feel bad for you and I don't want to take advantage of your generosity. Marcus: Oh. I see. (Marcus puts Igor and Momo on his shoulders. He then bows to Holly and Cooler.) Marcus: I am very sorry for what happened earlier. Cooler: It's okay, Marcus. All is forgiven. (Later, everyone is eating dinner.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, I'm glad everything is back to normal. Igor: Me too, Bright Eyes. Me too. The end Trivia This fan-made episode is a follow-up to Igor in the Woods or Forest Chump. This episode carries a theme: discipline vs. being too harsh. This is one of the fan-made episodes without an antagonist. Pound Puppies Say (Marcus, Igor, Vigor, and Bigor are sitting on the couch.) Marcus: Hello, soldiers. Marcus, Igor, Vigor, and Bigor here with today's Pound Puppies Say. Igor: In today's episode, Marcus learned about the difference between discipline and going too far. Vigor: In the end, he apologized for giving us an unfair punishment. Bigor: So, try not to go too far when you give a punishment. Marcus: We hope to see you next week. Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next week on the Pound Puppies show, the hang meets a young man who asks to help protect his wolves from Kaptain Kid. Stay tuned for The Wolf King. Japanese Opening Title A picture of Marcus, Igor, Vigor, and Bigor in court and Holly and Cooler look on with concerned faces as the subtitles read "Sono senkoku ano fusawasii sono zaika? Kiritsh matawa iku tame Kyokutan?(The punishment that fits the crime? Discipline or Going to Extremes?)" Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bigor Category:Fan made episodes starring Marcus Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist